


Visits

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flowers, Grave visits, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Hinoka receives an unexpected guest on a certain day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5 - Birthdays

Mother's birthday after the end of the war is unexpectedly painful.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she hadn't anticipated it to be this raw, this sharp. Ryoma and Queen Oboro put up a brave front despite Ryoma's pain and Oboro knowing too well how he feels. Takumi and Sakura come to the breakfast table with red eyes and tearstained cheeks. Corrin pushed back a planned visit to her Nohrian family.

Nonetheless, Hinoka's not surprised to see Lady Camilla's wyvern land outside the castle that afternoon.

"Corrin's inside with Sakura," she says, but Lady Camilla shakes her head.

"I came to see _you._ "

"Oh." Hinoka's not sure how to respond to that. This was her rival, Corrin's other big sister, the woman they'd confronted twice on the battlefield before Corrin finally convinced her there was no need to fight. The families had more or less made ammends after the war, Camilla is a frequent visitor to the castle but mainly for Corrin's sake.

That's what Hinoka's assumed all this time, anyway.

"Is something wrong? Do you not want to-"

"N-no, it's not like that." Hinoka bites her lip. "I didn't...Corrin's always been your favorite, after all."

"She's a grown woman with her own family now," Camilla says quietly. "I can't smother her forever. And knowing what today is, I thought maybe you could use the company." It's true, Hinoka realizes. Each of her siblings is spending the day with their own family, but Hinoka never married. Today is the first time she's ever felt even the slightest bit left out in that regard; she'd planned to visit Mother's grave by herself, but it wasn't something she'd looked forward to.

Camilla's company is more welcome than she'd anticipated.

"Come with me," she says. Camilla nods quietly, and Hinoka leads her to a spot on a hill not too far from the castle.

"This is..."

"Yes." Hinoka nods. The elaborate memorial, the headstone, the flowers; Hoshido had spared no expense in giving the perfect tribute to the late Queen Mikoto. Not to be noticed or to spend the most gold, but to honor her as fully as possible.

The lilies in her hand feel like a lead weight.

"Happy birthday, Mother."

Camilla is silent as Hinoka places the bouquet beside the headstone. Mother loved lilies, it was almost too fitting that they were the symbol of mourning.

She doesn't stay long afterward. Camilla hugs her, suddenly and tightly; Hinoka wants to protest that she's not so fragile, but she can feel Camilla trembling a bit as well. So she's quiet, allows her this, and soon returns the embrace.

"My mother died just a few years ago," Camilla explains quietly. "She never loved me, and I knew she was only using me to win Father's favor, but..." She sighs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be going on about that on a day like this."

"It's okay." Hinoka leans against her, sighing a little. "I don't mind...especially after you came here with me."

They return to the castle, Hinoka leading Camilla to her quarters. They spend the rest of the afternoon talking, and when the family gathers for dinner Ryoma invites Camilla to stay.

When Camilla sits down beside her and takes her hand, Hinoka smiles for the first time that day.


End file.
